Internal Warfare
by Izzi9800
Summary: When Amu's mom Midori dies, her father drinks and beats her to forget about the painful loss. What happens when a certain perverted cat wants answers? Will Amu be able to open up and will she fall in love in the process? AMUTO (First ever fan fiction so please be nice :)
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N This is my first ever** **fan fiction** **, so please be nice and review :)**

 **Chapter 1**

I don't know why I thought it was a good idea to walk alone in the woods at night but I had to get home from school. I had a detention because I fell asleep during class, it was because I already knew everything she was teaching, I should be put in a year above where I am but because my parents don't want my social life to be worse they kept me at the year I'm at now, thankfully my math/science teacher gives me next level work to keep me somewhat interested. My pink hair swayed as I walked through the woods I used to get home. It usually wasn't this dark but seeing as my detention was an hour and it was winter, by the time I got here it was close to pitch black.

I walked at a relatively fast pace as I wanted to get home as soon as I could as I hate being alone in the dark, you never know what's around you and I like to know what's going on all the time.

I was almost out of the woods until I saw a boy who looked around my age lying against a tree with cuts, wounds and bruises all over his body, I couldn't get myself to leave him there so I quietly and hopefully gently shook him awake.

"What do you want?" The boy asked me, still half asleep, "You look horrible, what happened to you?" I replied a bit scared as he looked like he was going to faint at any second. Worry ran through my body like a marathon runner just looking at him in this state. "I'm fine, just got into a little fight that's all, I'll rest it off by tomorrow" He lied and he knew I wasn't convinced, I got my first-aid box out of my bag and disinfected his cuts and wounds and put bandages and band aids after.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked and I met his gaze, I hadn't really paid too much attention to his face but now I got a clear view, he had midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes to match. I'll admit he was pretty good looking, even though he was roughed up by that 'little fight'. "I'm not just going to let someone who looks injured just lie in the woods without medical attention, that would be rude on my part, actually I never got to ask, what your name? I've never seen you around here."

"My name's Ikuto, what's your name strawberry?" He teased and I blushed but turned my head so he wouldn't notice. He probably wouldn't have either way with how dark it was. "Amu, and don't even think about calling me by that stupid nickname" I replied, my 'cool & spicy' persona coming out unintentionally.

After I fixed him up, I helped him home. He happened to live close to my house, so I could just drop him off on my way home. Home, I didn't want to go back to that hell, I shivered at the thought and Ikuto noticed. "What's wrong strawberry, amazed by my beauty? Or do you not want to leave me?" He asked with a smirk, he was really starting to get on my nerves but luckily his house was very close. "Bye Ikuto" I said as I waved and continued on my way home. Ikuto just waved and walked through the front door and I swear I heard yelling. The yelling petrified me as I began to run home, worried about what would happen if I came any later.

"Why the fuck are you so late?" My dad asked yelling at me as soon as the door opened. "I had a detention and helped someone who was badly injured" I answered quietly so he wouldn't be angered. Ever since my mum died, my dad drank to forget about everything, he would then beat me mercilessly until he either got bored or passed out and it was usually the latter. I made a deal so that he wouldn't hurt my little sister, Ami so he gave her to an aunt and I stayed here, I haven't seen her since but I'm glad she's in a better place than here.

He got his beer bottle (that he was most likely previously drinking from) and smashed it over my head, I had a quiet yelp but didn't want the neighbors to hear. "I wish you had died out there instead of Midori!" He yelled as he punched and kicked me around like a rag doll. He eventually passed out as I ran to my room, did my homework then cried myself asleep as I do every night.


	2. Chapter 2

(A.N I hope everyone is enjoying the story, I've currently written up to chapter 10 and I plan on updating frequently. It would mean the world to rate and review :)

 **Chapter 2**

My alarm went off at 6:00 AM and I raced down like a sprinter to get ready as soon as possible, before dad woke up at least. By 7:30 I was ready to go, managed to cover up the new bruises with concealer (my favorite thing in the world for covering up anything) which occasionally included dark circles from lack of sleep. I also made breakfast for both me and my father, however I already ate mine. I left a note for my dad as I left for school. Most consider school the worst place on earth, but for me it's an escape from everything I hate most. Plus Tuesdays weren't that bad when it comes to the classes, I have Math, Social Studies then Music, all of which I'm relatively good at.

I got to school by 8:00 and had around half an hour until school started so I got my things and went to see if any of my friends were here. I found Tadase at the royal garden as expected as he was a part of the 'Guardians', who help out at the school with the teachers. Tadase was the King's chair and I was given the role of Joker (stupid I know). "Morning Tadase" I said with a smile, I don't like to sound as depressed as I actually was and I have perfected faking a realistic smile. "Morning Hinamori-san, have you seen the others yet?" He asked with his eyes showing a hint of worry which is odd as they are usually here later on. "No why do you ask? They wouldn't normally be here until later on" I replied with my 'cool & spicy' attitude almost taking over but he didn't seem to notice. I left the garden to look for them as usual.

After about 10 minutes I found Yaya with Kairi cuddling, they've been together since elementary school and they were adorable together. "Hi Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled as she ran to hug me, Yaya is basically a 4 year old in a 14 year old body as she's very childish and hates serious situations. "Morning Yaya and Kairi" I replied with a wave and Kairi just nodded in acknowledgement. I left soon after to look for Rima and Nagehiko.

"Hi Amu" They both said in unison after Rima shot a glare at Nagehiko and if you looked closely could probably see the blue electricity between each other but Nagehiko just smiled. Everyone thinks they should be together and I am one of those people. The bell went and we were off to our homeroom class with Nikaidou Sensei.

"Good morning class" Our clumsy teacher yelled as he opened the door and someone came in who I never expected to be here.


	3. Chapter 3

**(I'm sorry this is late, I'm trying to make the chapters 1000 words and it's a bit difficult but I will do it! Also I will be having other people's POVs to help get a better understanding of the story and tell me if you want more Rimahiko and Kaiya. Please rate and review :)**

 **Chapter 3**

"Class, this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and I hope you give him a warm welcome to Seiyo, now you can sit next to Himamori-san and she will show you around the school." I hated when he said my name wrong, is Hinamori such a difficult name to pronounce? I know he does it on purpose but he has been doing it since elementary school, its not funny its just plain annoying. He smiled then pointed towards me and Ikuto went right ahead and at down looking like he couldn't care less about what was going on. I could hear the girls saying things like "He's so hot", "Amu is so lucky", "and I wonder if he's single" and things of that nature. Just saying he isnt even that hot, yeah he's pretty good looking, but not someone to drool over or any of that nonsense.

"Hello strawberry" Ikuto said so casually and I was tempted to just elbow him in the gut hard, but I didn't as I wasn't to make a scene in the morning. "Hi Ikuto, and don't call me that" I replied with my 'cool & spicy' attitude at full force, sometimes I wish I could just have a button for when I want it on or off, it would make my life a whole lot easier. I completely forgot that I just called him by his first name and his fangirls began to shoot me with their glares, it was amusing more than anything. Of course I don't have any feelings for the pervert, I would be more than happy for a random to just take him away from me.

Our first class was math and it amazes me how some people don't get negative numbers in year 9, it's the easiest topic yet so many people, Ikuto included can't even solve simple multiplication when there thrown in. these are the types of things I thought about as I did my year 11 work. I was doing year 10 work but I finished that relatively quickly. Math was always my strong point and I could probably just slack off for the entire year and still get an A, but I don't want to become a lazy person and become cocky.

"Amu, can you help me?" Ikuto pleaded with what I assume are puppy dog eyes, but I think of Ikuto more like a cat that a dog. "It's easy, a negative times a negative always equals a positive so -9x-8 will equal positive 72" I replied and went back to my advanced algebra. This is why you're an x, you don't even know what you even are. Note to self: Murder the person who invented algebra if they are still alive today. Wait, did he just call me Amu? With no honorifics? It was probably because I called him Ikuto and that's the name I told him in the woods. But I hope his new found fan girls don't come at my doorstep.

After Math I showed Ikuto around the school which wasn't too big of a deal, if it weren't for the fact that he kept teasing me the entire time. "Thank you Amu- _koi_ " He said and I shuddered at the thought. "Never call me Amu-koi ever again" I spat as I walked off to meet up with the others.

Rima and Nagehiko were bickering like an old married couple, Yaya was eating candy whilst hugging Kairi, Tadase was eating his lunch quietly and Kukai was nowhere to be seen. 'He was probably playing soccer with the others' I thought as I began to eat my bento. Before long unfortunately Ikuto decided to make a dramatic entrance. "Hi Amu- _koi_ " Ikuto said, emphasizing the 'koi' which made me mad to no end, however I forgot the others don't know of his perverted ways.

"KOI?!" Everyone but me and Ikuto yelled at the top of their lungs which I'll admit made me start to laugh.

"I don't know why but he keeps calling me that and it pisses me off" I replied whilst glaring at Ikuto. Tadase was the most shocked and I couldn't tell why. Do Ikuto and Tadase have some bad blood I don't know about? They are the polar opposites of each other so it makes sencse, but Tadase kept his cool and didn't react on his shock of the situation.

"That hurts"

"It was meant to, dumbass"

"You shouldn't call your boyfriend a dumbass Amu- _koi_ "

"You are NOT my boyfriend and stop calling me that" Unfortunately after I said that I blushed furiously and he noticed. I probably shoudlve just kicked him and ran but I just stood there and Ikuto took control like he always does, stupid perverted cat boy.

"Is someone blushing? And you may not admit it now but you will later my dear Amu- _koi_ " And after that he left. Thank God, I wouldn't have lasted another second of that. The bell went and I was off to Social Studies with Temari. Temari is one of my favourite teachers as she is nice, understanding and isn't boring me most of the time. I got into class and sat alone as I don't have any friends in this class, that was until Ikuto just walked in like he owned the damn school and made himself comfortable next to me. I have no idea why he can't leave me alone for once, am I that interesting to him?

"Now this assignment will be to go to another's house and learn about somebody's lifestyle and find out things that the rest of the class may not know. You are to ask questions about their family, household and do the project on your partner and you must answer every question honestly. Also I don't want you to tamper with the natural state of your house as we want everything to be seen as you would normally see it" Temari, our teacher said calmly. This sucks, scratch that this is VERY bad, I can't let anyone find out about what happens at home. I didn't let my worry show until Temari was talking about our partners and said "And finally Tsukiyomi Ikuto with Hinamori Amu".


	4. Chapter 4

**(I'm really sorry this is late, I had school which take up a bunch of my time and a friends of mine is seriously depressed so I wanted to help and I never got around to doing this! I plan on having Amu's dads 'sober' moments aka: overprotective funny dad. Please review as it helps me heaps :)**

 **Chapter 4**

I froze, I have to be with IKUTO! I was so fucked and I made the sad mistake and looked in his direction and saw his signature smirk planted on his face like it never disappeared.

"That's so unfair! Why does SHE get to be with Tsukiyomi-sama! I demand a swap!" Yamabuki Saaya AKA: the biggest bitch at Seiyo yelled so loudly I'm surprised our glass windows were still in one piece. It's weird as I heard her talking about her love for Kukai just weeks ago. I guess she goes through boys like a playboy goes through girls.

"Sorry, the pairs are final and can't be changed, now sit with your designated partner and discuss when you will go to each other's houses" Temari replied and I'm surprised she can keep so cool and collected all the time even with the crap she has to deal with. She must have the the worst meltdowns when class is dismissed, I mean how can one person always be nice? I just hope not to get on her bad side, that must be horrifying.

"So when will I get to go to your house Amu?" Ikuto asked, surprisingly he didn't call me 'Amu-koi' but he probably didn't want Saaya and her army to completely attack me right there and then, however calling me 'Amu' isn't much better. As soon as he used my first name with no honorific Saaya glared at me with hatred exuding out of her.

"Why don't we go to your house tomorrow and my house the day after?" I asked calmly, not wanting my fear of anyone coming to my house to be known. I was hoping that dad would be sober and be the 'over-protective about boys and the sparrow leaving his nest' when he came over, because if not well I'm skrewed.

"Why not tonight and tomorrow?"

"Well your parents probably want at least a days' notice about some random girl coming over to their house"

"Don't worry, they won't mind at all, so my place today and yours tomorrow?"

"Sure" I replied with what I think was my best fake smile.

The rest of the class was talking about politics and the classes of humanity, being upper class, middle class and lower class, and how it affected our lives and judgement of others.

Temari according to what she said about herself puts her at an upper-middle class, and that I'm a middle class along with basically everyone else except for a couple others who were upper-middle class.

Social Studies is a class I take as Temari only teaches this sunject and that there isnt too much work involved, so I have less homework to worry about after my dad's stress relief session with me.

Then the bell went and me along with the rest of the class disappeared to go to lunch.

Lunch basically consisted of everyone asking me questions about Ikuto and the assignment and how annoying it is. I also found out I'm the only girl who has a guy as their partner. Now I wish he was with Saaya instead at least I'm not friends with her partner so whatever happens won't affect me as much as I wouldn't speak to her afterwards. But no, I have to be with god damn Tsukiyomi Ikuto, what did I do to derserve this?

"Are you going to be ok with Ikuto as your partner?" Tadase asked with a worried expression on his face. Nobody knew about my home situation but he probably thought that Ikuto was going to do something bad. Ikuto is perverted, but I don't think he would do somethiing crude as he wouldve don't that by no if was going to anyways.

"I'll be fine, it's not like he's a rapist and is going to kill me while I sleep, and he's just annoying and perverted. Nothing more nor less" I replied smiling, I didn't want the others to worry about me as it was unccessary. Plus he wouldn't do anything bad to me, would he?

The rest of lunch was just talking about random stuff that came into our heads, mostly stupid questions by Yaya that I'm surprised she can think of at such a rapid pace. It was impresssive to say the least. The bell went shortly afterwards and I headed to music.

(Rima POV)

Amu is totally in love with Ikuto, she has NEVER acted this flustered around anyone for that matter. Nagi and I both agree that he has made her way happier than normal and we shall keep it that way. Of course if he breaks her heart we will obviously have to kill him (for obvious reasons), however I don't see why that would happen.

Something is up and Amu's house and I plan to find out what, he's her partner for the social studies thing so ill give him a device to pu into her room to record what she says, perfect! I'll get Ikuto to record and manage it and send me the good stuff. You may think that this is an invasion of her privacy (which it kinda is) but I'm only doing this as a concerned friend and just want her smile to remain bright as the morning sun.

"Hey Tsukiyomi, I have a job for you"

"What kind of job do you have to assign to _me_ of all people?"

"To put it simply, I need you to put a listening device in her room when you go over to her house."

"Why do you need such a thing?"

"Something is up at home for her and I want to find out what it is, as a friend of course."

"So you essentialy want me to put a recording device in her room to see if she says something about her home situation that I report to you?"

"Exactly, and if I find out that you use this inly for perverted reasons. I will have no mercy in completely destroying your life."

"Such big words from such a small girl."

"Don't underestimate me cat-boy"

"Cat-boy?"

"Yeah, you're a cat and a boy so the name fits you perferctly, so will you do it?"

"Sure, I'm a bit curious myself."

I gave him the device, the bell rang for class, I got my things and I headed off to music class. I do wonder what kind of things will happen when he goes to Amu's house.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A.N I'm sorry for the lack of uploading as school has been a bitch lately and I haven't had time to write! If you want a smilar story to this I would recommend 'Safe and sound' by Puck's favourite girl. This was the story that inspired me to make this one and I really enjoyed it, its completed and you may see the similarities between our stories. Please review and tell me what other type of Shugo Chara stories you would like to see me write :)**

 **Chapter 5**

Of course Ikuto is in my music class, he's been in all my classes today. I quickly went to sit with Rima as she was my only friend in this class. I forgot to mention I play music while my dad isn't home to help me relieve stress and to relax, I've also gotten pretty good at it so I don't have to work as hard and I can just help Rima most of the time. Rima was also in the piano group, however she couldn't practise at home like I did so our teacher lets me help Rima, as long as my work is done.

"Hi Rima" I said as I sat down and waited for our music teacher, not even glancing in Ikuto's direction. "Hi Amu" she replied as our teacher, actually called Rhythm walked in and began class.

"Ikuto, just for reference can you play any instruments?" Rhythm asked with his head slanted at an awkward angle. "Yes, I've played the violin since I was little"

"Can you please play some for the class so I can get a view on your violin skills?"

"Sure" and after that he got a violin and began to play a piece that I couldn't recognize, but it was beautiful. He had me in a trance and I couldn't help but smile as he played. The song was sad but had another emotion in it that I couldn't pinpoint.

"Thank you Ikuto" Rhythm said calmly as Ikuto went to go sit down, then I realized the seat next to me was available, I hoped he hadn't noticed but as soon as he began to walk I knew it was for that seat.

"What did you think of my performance? Did it have you in a trance?" Ikuto asked as if he already knew the answer. I did really enjoy it and kinda wanted to say so, but before I could think my 'cool & spicy' attitude went and put bluntly "It was decent, but nothing special or trance-worthy". I feel like this 'attitude' of mine has become like a separate part of me, always popping up when I either don't want or need it and isnt there when I need it most.

The rest of class went rather well as I was in the piano group and he went with the others who played violin. Plus none of his fangirls could really play any instruments so they weren't even in this class, yay? Our assignment is to play a song of our choice at a performance in a couple of weeks, You had to play and/or sing and I intended to do both, as the song I was gonna do required both for it be how I wanted it to be. We had to work individually so I don't know what other people are doing, I wonder if Ikuto sings? He doesn't look like he would but I guess I won't be able to tell till the night. I had the first verse down on the piano once the bell went, I went to my locker and got my bag and left school grounds

I remembered I have to go to his house for that stupid project. I quickly texted my dad so he would hopefully lessen my punishment because I will be coming home late. I wanted it to be over and hopefully my dad wont be home when Ikuto comes over so I wont have to deal with the insane questioning after he does his usual with me. I went with that kind of mindset whilst I went to walk to Ikuto's house

"Are you sure your parents don't mind me coming over with not much notice?" I asked hoping to avoid this all together. Maybe if I don't go to his house, he wont go to mine? Unfortunately, as if hes always one step ahead of me (which he kinda is) knew exactly how to make me do this dumb assignment.

"They won't mind, plus if I did they would have cleaned the house which is against the rules Amu-koi" Ikuto answered, emphasizng my name way too much for my comfort. I don't know why he chose me of all people to annoy, is it because I was the one he met in the park? Does he think it'll be a challenge to make me fall for him? I certainly am NOT falling for this perverted playboy, plus relationships would make my father kill me, unfortunatley this could actually happen.

"Don't call me that, Saaya almost killed me when we both called each other by our first names with no honorifics this morning, I swear if looks could kill, my funeral would be tomorrow"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't hurt my precious little strawberry"

"Why do you always tease me? Aren't there any others that could suffer in my place?"

"I don't do it to anyone else because your reactions are the best" He whispered as we went into his house. He's glad I havent beaten him up yet, but seeing as I know how it feels. I wont let anyone suffer alongside me. Even from the outside his house looks quite big, but I didn't think he had any siblings.

"Why is your house so big?" I asked, plus it was apart of the project to ask whatver I damn wanted.

"My parents like to buy the best because they can, they like to show off their money whenever possible, our house being no exception."

"Are they this rich or is it a façade?"

"Nope, we pretty much get what we want with little to no exceptions."

I was downright jelous and annoyed. I didn't like people who liked to show off as there are people who could use that money in a better way than to just buy useless shit you wont use ever.

Ikuto didn't seem like that, why is that? He never mentioned to me that he's rich, he never speaks about his family at all, but still why does he need a 2 story house? He must have a buch of siblings or family who stay over a lot because that's the only explanation I can think of as to why his house looks bigger than a hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A.N Sorry I haven't updated lately, I haven't been as inspired or motivated as I was before. Also please do tell me what other stories I could do with Shugo Chara as I don't have any ideas. Please review and sorry for the long wait :)**

Chapter 6

Even though he didn't warn his parents, his house looked quite clean to begin with. His house had black and white checkered tiling on the floor and a plain white wall, the house looked very modern. "I'm home" Ikuto yelled with the least amount of enthusiasm I've ever seen him show. Does he always do that? He didn't seem like he was annoyed earlier so why is he now? Does he hate his family or something?

"Hi honey, who is the fine lady you have there?" What I presumed was his mother asking him and smiling at me, she seemed sweet. Ikuto didn't look like his mother at all, so he must be exactly like his father then. I'm more like my grandmother, she actually had pink hair like mine so I guess I got it from my mum then? (as the grandmother is her mum's mum)

"This is Amu, we have to do a social studies project on each other and have to go to each other's houses, is dad home?" He asked almost choking on the word dad. I wonder why he has such a negative vibe around his family, but I knew that it wasn't my business even if I have to do this project. If I wasn't gonna say shit, he didn't have to either. It's completely fair right?

'He's not home, and Amu make yourself comfortable, my name is Souko." Souko said as she smiled and gave me a little tour much to Ikuto's dismay it seemed. After that I went upstairs to his room and saw a cute little black cat rolled into a ball on his bed. His room had a dark blue carpet with black painted walls, it didn't have much furniture. It had a desk, closet, a regular dark grey queen sized bed and a white violin case resting next to his bed.

"This is Yoru. Some people say that I'm actually a black cat in human form, some even just call me the black cat of misfortune." Ikuto said while he pet Yoru's head.

"Why would people call you that?"

"Because anyone who gets to close, ends up hurting in the end."

"I haven't got hurt yet by you."

"And I intend to keep it that way."

For some reason that made me just more curious, why does everyone around him get hurt? Why is he so adamant on protecting me? I decided to put those questions aside as I stroked Yoru's head lightly. Whilst I petted little Yoru I saw a small smile on the both of them, and I was surprised. I actually hadn't seen Ikuto smile had I? I've seen him smirk but that's all. Yoru did remind me of Ikuto, maybe Ikuto was a cat in his past life perhaps?

While we sat on his bed I decided to just get the questions over and done with so I could get home so I didn't have to endure too much.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No, some call Yoru my brother but not really any actual siblings."

"Why did you choke on the word dad earlier" When I asked that I knew I hit a nerve as his smile vanished instantly. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer" I apologized quickly as I didn't want to make him speak about a personal topic. I knew I wasn't going to anyways so why should he?

"You mean my step-dad and we don't get along'

"Why" I froze not wanting to be mean, wait step-dad? He noticed my face and smirked.

"Don't worry about asking me about what you think is personal, it's all a part of the project. And my step-dad doesn't like me as I don't do what he wants me to do"

"What does he want you to do exactly?"

"He wants me to be the heir of his company, Easter. I on the other hand just want to play violin and do whatever I want. Like a stray cat if you will" He spoke with a tone I'd never seen from him. It was as if he wanted to play violin because he wanted to rebel against his step-father. But why violin in particular?

"Does he hate you playing violin in particular? Or is it anything that isn't about Easter?" I asked with genuine worry on my face. I assumed he noticed as his eyes showed concern but he didn't act on it.

"My dad was a famous violinist who went missing a few years ago, he doesn't want me going down the same route as he did so he tries to make sure I don't have enough freedom to do so." He answered and I wasn't going to push him any further.

I ended up having dinner with Ikuto, his mother and I didn't see his step-dad and was kind of relieved. I was still curious about their relationship, but I already had enough information for the project. I said my goodbyes and almost ran home so my dad wouldn't kill me, unfortunately this was an actual concern for me, however when I walked in I saw a note that made me happier than ever.

'I'm out on a business trip for a month, I'll send money for your annoying ass so the police don't go on my fucking tail. Remember if anyone finds out about what happens here from this stupid project(you're dumb teacher also sent me a message about it), you and whoever tries to help you will die a slow and painful death.'

I shuddered at the last part but I couldn't get over the fact I had a month of not fearing him or spending an extra 30 minutes in the morning covering up bruises as all of mine have faded by now. I did a little happy dance as I got ready to go to bed.

I had a shower, washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, relaxed and went to bed and for what seemed like the first time in my life, I didn't cry myself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up at 7 instead of 6 because I knew I wouldn't have to spend as much time in the morning and I got ready fast normally. I can't remember the last time that dad went on a trip, plus the last trip he went on was only for 3 days. When I got to school Ikuto was the first to notice my extreme happiness.

"What's gotten you so happy?"

"You'll find out soon enough." I relied as I went straight to class as I got there later than usual. I wasn't sure if I was going to tell him but I wasn't going to worry about someone I'm not seeing for a month. It didn't mean I was just gonna tell him upfront, but if he happened to notice his disappearance I wouldn't care.

"Hi Amu, I thought you weren't going to be here today, what has gotten you in such a good mood?" Nagehiko asked as we were off to our science class, which thankfully I don't share with Ikuto.

"I don't know, when I woke up I was just really happy" I lied, however I knew he bought it as he just smiled as we walked into class and took our seats.

We just had book work which was incredibly easy, I had finished my year 10 work so I just helped Nagi (Nagehiko's nickname) with his work. Nagi and I were talking about random things from the weather to Tadase's reaction to Ikuto. I still wanted to know what happened to lead to this weird brother-like rivalry between the two, Tadase never showed as much anger as he had towards Ikuto. Did something even happen? Or were we all just taking this way too far?

"Is it just me or does Tadase hate Ikuto with a burning passion?" I asked wanting a straight answer. Tadase is rarely pissed so it surprised me that Ikuto was able to draw that out of him.

"I don't know actually, when I asked him he said he was having a bad day, but it seems that they have some weird rivalry that he doesn't want to talk about." Nagi answered and if what he said is true then I certainly won't get an answer out of Tadase. Nagi and Tadase are good friends so if Nagi wasn't told I knew it was pointless asking Tadase myself.

After class we went to the royal garden to discuss the school carnival we are having in a month or so. "We'll need to have a meeting after school, is everyone ok with this?" Tadase asked even though it seemed like he already the answer. "Sorry I'm having Ikuto over at my place for the Social Studies project, but you can just have the meeting and let me know the details tomorrow." I asnwered truthfully. I didn't want to be a burdern on the rest. Plus the carnival isnt too big of an event anyways.

"You're having Ikuto over at your place?" Tadase asked quietly but angrily. I don't know why he asked as I just said that he was and I told them yesterday, but oh well. "Yeah, it wont be for long though, he'll just look around the house, ask questions then leave." I replied and then his usual smile returned. The bell went soon after and I was on my way to English with Tadase. I wanted to ask about Ikuto but I think it's more than what it is, I decided against it as we got to class. I'll end up asking Ikuto after school anyways.

Englsih was super boring as we're doing 'Romeo & Juliet' which never has and never will be interesting. I never understood why they just meet and then like magic they're married. Luckily I didn't fall asleep as we were given our homework.

"For homework I want you to write an essay about anything about the text. It could be about a character, setting, concept or moral of the story. It must be at least 1000 words and I want it next class" Our English teacher, Nana said then we were off to lunch. I decided to do the essay at lunch in the library instead of at home because I wanted to embrace the freedom while I can. Dad rarely is gone and it's never been for his long so I plan to do whatever I want while I still can.

I decided to talk about the fact that Juliet's dad was so adamant on her marrying Paris. It seemed so natural to talk about Juliet being trapped and alone, it reminded me of my own situation. I shrugged that off as I continued my essay. Nobody interrupted me and I was able to get the entire thing done by the time I had to go to Food Tech

Ikuto was in my class and we had to be in a girl-boy partnership. This didn't bother me that much as Ikuto wasn't that bad actually. We had to make a cake of our choice and we both decided to make a chocolate cake. I learnt that we both really like chocolate, which in this case isn't a bad thing. Just for fun we made a cat on the top with icing that looked like Yoru and at the end we had a mini food fight between the two of us. We both got chocolate icing on our aprons and I got some on my cheek and nose.

Getting icing on your face isn't an issue, that is until you have a perverted cat LICK your face to get it off! He kissed my nose and licked my cheek and got the icing off. The colour of my cheeks probably rivaled my hair but all I could do was laugh and draw a mustache on his face with chocolate. We were like this for a solid 10 minutes and I only stopped when the entire class were either staring and/or glaring at us.

I made sure that the house wasn't too different except I vacuumed and did the laundry, something I usually do after school.


	8. AN

Hi, yeah sorry I kinda forgot about this website... I only got a computer recently since I moved and I plan on putting this story on Wattpad (account name izzi9800). Sorry if you forgot about this story, I did too. I haven't been into Shugo Chara in a while so the updates won't be as nice as I'd like them to be but I'm doing my best.


End file.
